Il mio nome è Krum, Viktor Krum
by SpezzaIncantesimi
Summary: Viktor Krum racconta come e perché ha invitato Hermione Granger al Ballo del Ceppo, durante il Torneo Trimago.
1. Default Chapter

**DISCLAIMER: **Questa storia si basa su dei personaggi creati da JK Rowling e posseduti da lei e dalle varie case editrici che ne hanno regolarmente pagato i diritti. Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma solo con lo scopo di divertire me e altre persone come me. 

* * *

**Il mio nome è Krum, Viktor Krum, e voglio raccontarvi una storia**

_**Capitolo 1**_

Mi chiamo Krum, Viktor Krum.

E' un bel nome, _Viktor_, significa vincitore, ed è sicuramente un nome beneaugurale. A me in un certo senso ha portato fortuna.

Ho avuto una opportunità: ho lasciato il mio paese un giorno d'inverno, con un vento a 30 gradi sotto zero, un gigante invisibile che prendeva a calci il mondo.  
L'anno scolastico era già iniziato, ma qualcuno aveva rinunciato ad una borsa di studio, e loro avevano chiamato me.   
Ero disposto?   
Il gufo non ebbe neanche il tempo di riposarsi per quanto velocemente compilai la mia risposta. Ero disposto? Non c'era neanche bisogno di chiederlo. 

Avevo passato gli ultimi 3 anni a studiare la lingua ufficiale di Durmstrang, con tutti i suoi verbi irregolari, nella speranza di venire accettato come borsista.  
A studiare magia a casa con mia madre, di sera, per non perdere il passo.Ci si può presentare anche da privatisti a sostenere certi esami, non so se lo sapete. Però è più dura. Mia madre è una strega in gamba, ma non è una specialista di ogni branca della magia... così, alla fine, studiavamo tutti e due insieme, chiusi in una stanza, con la luce fioca della lampada ad olio.  
E di giorno frequentavo una normale scuola Babbana in Bulgaria. Perché un'istruzione è importante, e perché nella vita non si sa mai. 

Nel tempo libero, poco, invece annusavo le rose. Che nel caso mia voleva dire solo una cosa: volare. 

Mia madre accendeva i fuochi sullo spiazzo vicino al bosco. Noi abitavamo in campagna per fortuna. Per il volo, intendo, perché la mattina mentre andavo a scuola non mi sentivo così fortunato di tutta quella strada da fare..  
Per scacciare i lupi, diceva lei.   
Per farmi compagnia, dico io. Ma lei è sempre stata una donna un po' ruvida... per cui ho sempre fatto finta di credere alla storia dei lupi. Avrei anche fatto finta di credere a Babbo Natale per farle piacere. 

Beh, non volavo, solo, ovviamente... ero un ragazzo, facevo anche altro... guardavo le ragazze...  
A volte coi miei amici ce ne stavamo seduti aspettando l'uscita delle ballerine dalla scuola di danza.  
Erano le ragazze più carine che avessimo mai visto e con dei movimenti, anche mentre sciamavano tranquille verso casa, che le facevano sembrare esseri fuori dal mondo.  
E non mi piaceva solo osservarle... Ma questa è un'altra storia. 

Così, quel giorno, in mezzo a tutto quel vento e quella neve, mi ritrovai alla stazione.   
Avevo una borsa di studio, una bacchetta nuova di zecca, e gli abbracci e le lacrime di mia madre. No, non ci sono altri uomini in famiglia oltre me. Ma questa è un'altra storia.  
Sono tutte cose che posseggo ancora, fortunatamente. 

In mano avevo il biglietto per Durmstrang , e per quanto non sia cieco e veda chiaramente che c'è di meglio rispetto a Karkaroff in questo mondo, so bene che a Durmstrang devo moltissimo e non me ne dimenticherò. 

Ero povero, ma dentro di me ero ricchissimo. E lo sapevo. 

Come poi io sia diventato una stella del Quidditch è tutta un'altra storia. 

Questa è invece la storia di come e perché ho invitato Hermione Granger al Ballo del Ceppo 


	2. Capitlo 2

**DISCLAIMER**: Questa storia si basa su dei personaggi create da JK Rowling e posseduti da lei e dale varie case editrici che ne hanno regolarmente pagato I diritti.  
Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma solo con lo scopo di divertire me e altre persone come me.

* * *

**Il mio nome è Krum, Viktor Krum, e voglio raccontarvi una storia**   
  
**_2° Capitolo_**

La prima volta che l'ho vista era in libreria.  
  
Lei probabilmente era lì per studiare.  
  
Io ero lì per cercare un po' di pace.   
Un gruppo di ragazze sciocche mi inseguiva dappertutto e avevo pensato che il miglior modo per scrollarmele di dosso fosse dirigermi in libreria.

In genere sono gentile con gli appassionati di Quidditch. Sono anche io un appassionato, e so cosa vuol dire.  
E dietro alle altre opportunità che mi si sono aperte, ci sono dietro proprio loro, gli appassionati, e i ragazzini e le ragazzine come sono stato io. Altrimenti starei ancora giocando a Quidditch nei campi dietro casa mia.  
  
Cerco di non dimenticarlo mai.  
  
E se ci provo, a dimenticarmene dico, c'è sempre mia madre a ricordarmelo.   
Di tutte le foto di se stessa che mi poteva dare, ne scelse una in cui stava accanto alla finestra china sui libri, guardandomi di sotto in su. Con la sua solita aria ironica.   
Mi ha insegnato molte cose, ma quella che ricordo sempre con gratitudine è come abbia cercato di farmi capire quanto sia difficile cercare un'opportunità per ricominciare, in qualcosa che invece sembra solo una fine senza uscita. Difficile, è chiaro, ma possibile.  
  
Ma questa è un'altra storia.

Quindi, io, in genere, sono sempre gentile coi fan. Glielo devo.

Ma c'è un tipo di fan che proprio mi pesa, e dopo un po' comincio a nutrire verso di loro pensieri molto poco gentili. Sul serio.  
  
In genere quel tipo di ragazze è allergico ai libri, specialmente se non sono romanzetti rosa, e lì ad Hogwarts presumevo ci dovessero essere abbastanza libri seri nella libreria da farle svenire per shock anafilattico. O quanto meno da spaventarle a morte.  
  
Ma non fu così.

Io ero imbarazzato.

Si, mi piace stare in biblioteca, lo ammetto, ci ho passato ore a studiare i verbi irregolari, a leggere di saggi di Storia della Magia, e le poesie di Constantinos Cavafis (mi piace la sua poesia).   
E so quanto sia importante la concentrazione.

Lei mi lanciò il classico sguardo di disprezzo.

E' uno sguardo che conosco bene, vedete al mondo ci sono due grossi gruppi di ragazze. Due gruppi che fortunatamente non esauriscono l'intero panorama femminile.

Il primo è quello delle modaiole un po' fanatiche. Gli americani le chiamano groupies.  
E sono sciocche.  
  
Per loro basta che tu sia un famoso giocatore di Quidditch e perdono ogni senso critico.  
Per loro io sono figo, qualunque cosa io faccia, potrei anche sputare in terra e annusarmi le ascelle in pubblico che lo troverebbero incredibilmente affascinante.

E poi c'è il gruppo delle intellettuali.  
Spesso altrettanto sciocche.  
  
Anche per loro basta che tu sia un famoso giocatore di Quidditch e perdono ogni senso critico.  
Per loro io sono disgustoso qualunque cosa io faccia.  
Posso conoscere il mio mondo natale e quello di Durmstrang. Posso amare altri paesi ed esserne incuriosito a tal punto da averne studiato la lingua e la letteratura. Ma, per loro, io resterò per loro sempre il povero selvaggio che gioca a Quidditch ed è praticamente analfabeta.

Questo secondo gruppo spesso mi infastidisce maggiormente. Le prime sono ragazze scioccherelle, vanno scusate, e a volte semplicemente matureranno con l'età.  
Ma queste altre... hanno un cervello e lo sanno. Peccato che ha volte non osservino chi è davanti a loro senza pregiudizi.  
  
E il loro gioco preferito è "Io non mi faccio assolutamente incantare da uno squallido giocatore di Quidditch".  
  
Hanno però un punto debole. Spesso, sotto sotto, perdono la testa per chi appartiene alla casta dei guerrieri. Ovvero... i poveri selvaggi come me.  
  
Non sanno resistere al richiamo del muscolo, all'odore del sudore e a quel qualcosa di selvaggio da romanzo rosa che spesso si immaginano solo loro... non riesco ad immaginare in bocca a nessuno dei miei compagni di squadra le frasi di certi romanzetti: si piegherebbero in due dalle risate.

Insomma questi due strane tribù, che in genere non si frequentano, una cosa in comune ce l'hanno: vedono solo il giocatore e mai la persona.  
  
Si, è proprio vero quello che si dice: gli estremi si toccano.

Beh, non è stato il colpo di fulmine, né per lei, ovviamente, né per me.

A lei non sono assolutamente piaciuto.   
Lo si capiva subito dalle sue occhiate di fuoco.

E a me le sue occhiate e il suo nasino sollevato per aria non piacquero neanche un po'.  
La classica piccola inglesina, che sicuramente non parlava bulgaro, né si sforzava di imparare qualche semplice parola di francese o di una qualunque altra lingua, neanche come cortesia di padrona di casa verso gli ospiti di Durmstrang e Beauxbatons.

Dirò la verità, mi sarebbe piaciuto prenderla un po' in giro. Vederla arrossire e trattenere il fiato perché il guerriero del Quidditch si metteva a parlare proprio con lei.  
  
Naturalmente la volevo prendere solo in giro in maniera innocua ovviamente, non sono un bastardo.

_continua_


	3. 3° ed ultimo

**DISCLAIMER**: Questa storia si basa su dei personaggi creati da JK Rowling e posseduti da lei e dalle varie case editrici che ne hanno regolarmente pagato i diritti.  
Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma solo con lo scopo di divertire me e altre persone come me.

* * *

** Il mio nome è Krum, Viktor Krum. E voglio raccontarvi una storia  
**  
**_3° Capitolo _**

E' stato solo dopo che le ho parlato un po' che ho capito che lei apparteneva ad un'altra tribù: quelli come me, quelli di cui la gente vede solo un lato.

Le macchie di inchiostro sui polpastrelli, il piccolo callo dove il dito si appoggia alla penna per guidarla, tipico di chi passa ore a scrivere, l'incedere sicuro tra gli scaffali, tipico di chi in libreria ci viene spesso e ci si muove con curiosità. Sicuramente una prima della classe...

Ne ho viste alcune di ragazze come lei, diventano migliori con il passare degli anni, se hanno la fortuna di incontrare altre come loro.

Lei è bravissima a fare una cosa: leggere.  
Io sono bravissimo a fare una cosa: volare.

E volare non è semplicemente "volare".  
E leggere non è semplicemente "leggere".  
  
Eppure nessuno dei due è solo quella cosa lì. Ma molti non se ne accorgono.

Non era diffidente: emanava quella placida sensazione che solo i cuccioli protetti e sempre ben nutriti sanno esibire. Il loro sapere meglio di tutti gli altri che in fondo il mondo è bello, le persone sono buone e dobbiamo tutti volerci bene e la giustizia sempre trionferà.  
  
C'è sempre una leggera supponenza nei cuccioli così protetti. Peccano di ingenuità e non lo sanno ancora.  
  
E in lei tutto questo non mancava, anzi ce ne era in abbondanza. Ma era proprio una brava ragazza. E non così ingenua.   
Aveva appena scoperto una ingiustizia sotto il suo naso (ma cara ragazza, chi credevi mai ti rifacesse il letto e preparasse la tua colazione?) e avrebbe voluto cambiare il mondo.  
  
Mi fece tenerezza. Incidentalmente condividevo le sue idee: esistono associazioni analoghe al C.R.E.P.A. in altri paesi. Diciamo anche meno "casalinghe", io ne sostengo una con parte dei miei guadagni. Ma questa è un'altra storia.

Il motivo per cui l'ho invitata al Ballo del Ceppo, perciò, non è stato egoistico.

Si era capito che i suoi due migliori amici (impossibile non sentirli nominare da lei, credo di sapere di quei due ragazzi più particolari intimi delle loro ragazze del ballo. E dato che sono stato un deficiente di 14 anni anche io, so anche più cose di quelle che Hermione crede di sapere). Beh s'era capito, almeno, io lo avevo capito benissimo, che non l'avrebbero invitata. Di sicuro la consideravano scontata.  
  
Avevo notato che correggeva i loro compiti. E questo mi piacque pochissimo: un uomo (e una donna, per carità) devono combattere da solo le proprie battaglie, qualunque esse siano, e non farle combattere ad altri. Ma questa è una mia idea.

A me faceva piacere darle l'opportunità di brillare un po'.

Diciamocela francamente, quella ragazza è una stella. Un bel diamante, forse ancora grezzo, ma che una volta intagliato avrebbe brillato quasi di luce propria. E mi faceva tenerezza poter mettere in mostra quella bella gemma, fornendole la montatura adatta. Cioè un cavaliere interessante: il giocatore di Quidditch, e il Campione di Durmstrang.

Molti avrebbero guardato me.  
Si sa, per i motivi più vari.

Di riflesso avrebbero guardato lei.

E probabilmente una buona parte di questi l'avrebbe guardata con attenzione una seconda volta, vedendola finalmente anche sotto un'altra luce.

E poi, aveva appena 14 anni, una bambina.   
Non ci sarebbe stato spazio per tutte le cose che sarebbero potute succedere con una ragazza della mia età: i possibili, coinvolgimenti sentimentali, le sue aspettative, le mie, le delusioni, inevitabili, il cercare di valutarsi reciprocamente per capire fin dove vale la pena impegnare il cuore.  
Non mi interessavano quelle sciocchezze.   
Non ad Hogwarts, un mondo a cui non appartenevo e a cui non sarei tornato presto.   
Non sarebbe stato corretto, né innamorarsi perdutamente, né far innamorare una ragazza della mia stessa età, una donna.

Ho solo pensato che invitare a ballare una bambina molto intelligente sarebbe stato bello, e le avrebbe fatto piacere.

E poi, diciamola tutta, mi sono davvero affezionato a lei. Non fu un caso che risultasse lei la cosa a me più cara che c'era ad Hogwarts in quel momento. Di certo non poteva essere Karkaroff.   
Per carità.

E i miei migliori amici non erano venuti per il torneo. Non abbastanza Durmstrag per Karkaroff, immagino. Io gli vado a genio solo per via del Quidditch. Deve essere stato una gioia ed al tempo stesso un dolore per lui che il calice di fuoco avesse scelto proprio me.

Quanto all'invito in Bulgaria... ha 14 anni e non è sciocca.

E se non è sciocca lei, di certo non lo sono i suoi genitori.

Non verrà mai da sola in Bulgaria a trovare un ragazzo che prova per lei "qualcosa che non ha mai provato prima". In un certo senso è vero. E' una ragazzina fantastica.  
  
E volevo lasciarle qualcosa di carino da ricordare. E' troppo piccola per apprezzare l'amicizia o l'affetto fraterno di un ragazzo più grande. Scommetto che ha già tonnellate di affetto fraterno.  
  
Ma è abbastanza donna, piccola donna, da sentirsi lusingata dall'idea di aver suscitato qualcosa di più in un ragazzo più grande.  
  
Un giorno capirà che il rispetto ha un sapore molto più dolce di un amore cieco.  
Ma per ora va bene così.

E poi, volevo farle un ultimo regalo. Se non sono rimbecillito completamente credo di sapere che a qualcuno serve una piccola spinta. I ragazzi a 14 anni sono talmente sciocchi...   
"Lui" non sarebbe stato esattamente la mia scelta. Ma non sono una ragazza e non voglio giudicare un ragazzino. Sono stato un ragazzino anche io. E non particolarmente gradevole.  
  
E poi, già ci penserà Hermione a farlo rigare diritto. Mi viene da sorridere... se non sbaglio il prossimo anno è quello dei G.U.F.O. ... povero ragazzo. Se poi "lui" non coglierà la palla al balzo, beh... peggio per lui.  
  
Tra me ed Hermione ci sono 3 anni e qualcosina di differenza. Adesso non sono pochi. Ma tra pochissimi anni sarebbero irrilevanti.  
  
La vita è lunga e misteriosa, e io spero proprio di incontrare di nuovo Hermione Granger.  
E se fosse libera.... Ma questa sarebbe un'altra storia.


End file.
